Strach...
Odcinek 7 - Totalnej Porazki: Zemsty Wawanakwy! Wczesny ranek. Zoey wychodzi z domu. <'Zoey': Jakoś spać nie mogę po występku Dakoty. Czy można tak postępować?> Staje wśród kwiatów. Wącha je. <'Zoey': Nie ma to jak zapach żonkili o wschodzie słońca > Słyszy kroki. Odwraca się. Mike: Ty też nie możesz spać? Zoey: Chyba to nagłe odejście Jo tak mi siedzi w głowie. Mike: No, cóż. Takie jest życie. To tylko program. Zoey: Ale są przecież jakieś zasady … Mike '''(przerywa jej): Nie chcę rozmawiać ani o Jo, ani o Dakocie. '''Zoey (zaciekawiona ): Tak? To co jest tak ciekawego, że wyciągnęło cię z łóżka o tak wczesnej porze? Mike (zrywa jeden z kwiatków i wkłada go we włosy Zoey): Taka ładna, a taka niedomyślna… Zoey: Ostatnio byłeś dla mnie bardzo niemiły. Mike: Ja? Zupełnie nie wiem, o czym mówisz. Zoey: Tak. Krzyczałeś, wydawałeś rozkazy… Podniosłeś na mnie głos. Mike: Nie chcę się z tobą kłócić. No już, nie gniewaj się. (bierze ją za rękę) Dobrze wiesz, ile dla mnie znaczysz. Ten kwiatek nawet w połowie nie oddaje twojego uroku. Zoey: Znów jesteś taki kochany … Nie zmieniaj się, proszę. Mike: Ależ, dziecinko, jestem sobą. Zoey: Lubię, gdy jesteś taki delikatny. Mike: Czy ja ci dziś mówiłem, jak ślicznie wyglądasz? (głaszcze ją po policzku). Zoey (przez chwilę próbuje się odsunąć): Mike, jeszcze ktoś nas zobaczy… Mike: A niech widzą. Czego ja mam się wstydzić? Tego, co czuję do ciebie? Zoey: (nieśmiało uśmiecha się, poddaje się pieszczotom Mike’a, który teraz odgarnia włosy z czoła dziewczyny): Naprawdę… lubisz mnie? Mike (wybucha śmiechem): A czy słońce świeci? Czy kwiaty pachną? Czy deszcz jest mokry? Ależ kochanie, ja bym nie nazwał tego lubieniem… Zoey: (patrzy w oczy Mike’a, uśmiecha się ): Wiesz, jak tak mówisz , to odzywają się motylki w moim brzuchu. Mike (wybucha śmiechem): To nakarmię je jeszcze …(poważnieje) Uwielbiam dotyk twoich włosów, są takie miękkie… Twoja skóra jest niesamowicie gładka. A twoje usta…(nachyla się nad dziewczyną, obejmuje ją w talii, powoli dotyka ustami jej ust). Ann Maria: A co wy tu robicie?! Mike i Zoey odskakują od siebie. Ann Marie: Przypominam, że to jest porządny program, a nie jakiś łzawy melodramat! <'Ann Marie': Oni znowu razem!!! Muszę szybko wcielić swój plan w życie!> Zoey: My tylko… Mike: …wąchamy kwiatki! (śmieje się) A poza tym, to chyba nie twoja sprawa! Zoey: Właśnie! Idź snuć swoje intrygi gdzie indziej. Mike bierze Zoey za rękę. Mike (do Zoey): Chodź, maleńka skąd , bo ktoś zaraz będzie jadem strzelał. Odchodzą. Zoey: Wiesz, trochę mi jej żal. Ann Marie zostaje sama. <'Ann Marie': Gołąbeczki, gruchajcie sobie póki możecie, bo niedługo wasz czas minie.> Przed domem stają Dawn i Lightning. Lightning: Jakiś ten dzień dziwny… Całą noc jakoś spać nie mogłem. Dawn: W nocy był księżyc w pełni, więc się nie dziwię. Lightning: Nie wiem, czy to wina księżyca, czy nagły powrót Dakoty. Dawn: Chris mówił, że się zmieniła …. Ponoć brała udział w akcjach charytatywnych. Lightning: Ona i akcje charytatywne… Jeżeli prowadzone były w SPA to może bym uwierzył. Dawn: Nie ufasz jej? Lightning: Wiem, że powinienem być jej wdzięczny za pomoc, ale jakoś niesmak pozostał… Dawn: Czuję złą aurę wokół niej… Ale przecież każdy zasługuje na szansę. Lightning: Obawiam się , że my wszyscy na tej „szansie” źle wyjdziemy. Dawn: Ale przecież ludzie się zmieniają … To, że ktoś popełnił w życiu kilka błędów, nie znaczy , że trzeba go przekreślić. Lightning: Oj, Dawn, ty i ta twoja filozofia życiowa… Świat ludzi jest bardziej brutalny od tego zwierzęcego. Za długo bujasz w obłokach, żeby teraz odróżnić prawdę od fałszu. Dawn: Ale ja właśnie o tym mówię. Skąd wiesz, że Dakota jest fałszywa? Poznałeś ją, że taką „metkę” już jej przykleiłeś? Człowieku trzeba poznać, zrozumieć jego sytuację i motywy, by go „zaszufladkować”. Lightning: Dawn, mianuje cię naszym obozowym Sokratesem’ Oboje się śmieją. Lightning: Chciałbym, żeby się okazało, że się myliłem. Czas pokaże, które z nas miało rację. Nagle wbiega Chris z megafonem: WSTA… (zdziwiony) A co wy robicie? Już nie śpicie? Lightning: Ponoć to wina pełni księżyca (puszcza oczko do Dawn). Dakota: Ja tam się wyspałam! Tej nocy spałam jak niemowlę. Scott (do siebie): Ponoć hiena jak upoluje ofiarę, też długo odpoczywa. Ann Marie: Witaj Chris! Czym nas dziś zaskoczysz? Chris: Szkoda, że się nie wyspaliście, bo dziś czeka was wysiłek wręcz nadludzki. Mike: Nie strasz… Chris: Ja tu decyduje o waszym „być” i „nie być”. ---- Chris: Bez zbędnej gadki… Przechodzimy do zadania. Jak pewnie wiecie, ostatnio Japonie nawiedziła fala katastrof. Miedzy innymi trzęsienia ziemi. Dlatego stwierdzimy jak poradzicie sobie z ruchomym gruntem pod nogami. Będziecie iść po ruchomej platformie na której ustawiliśmy kilka podróbek budynków. Wszystko będzie w ruchu. Osoba, która pierwsza dojdzie do końca dostanie fory w następnym zadaniu, natomiast jeżeli ktoś nie ukończy wyścigu traci szanse na nietykalność, czyli odpada z wyzwania. Aha. I uważajcie na niespodzianki. Dakota: Jakie znowu niespodzianki?! Chris: Zobaczysz! Zadanie się rozpoczęło. Wystartowali równo, jeden obok drugiego. Platforma mocno jeździła na boki. Było to problematyczne i Dakota już przy pierwszym kroku klapnęła na tyłku. Scott który dość sprawnie szedł napotkał pierwszą niespodziankę. Z atrapy budynku, o który się oparł dla zachowania równowagi, spadło wiadro pełne nieściętej galaretki malinowej. <'Scott': Uwielbiam maliny, ale nie w tej postaci!!> Zoey zupełnie mogła sobie poradzić w czymś takim. Mike wziął ją na ręce i szli dalej, a raczej on szedł a ona zachwycała się jego siłą. Za nimi pilnie kroczyła Ann Maria. <'Ann Maria' : Powiedziałam, że dopilnuję by zerwali. To, że ostatnio mi się nie udało, nie znaczy, że dzisiaj się nie uda.> <'Zoey': Ale on jest silny!> <'Mike': Ale ona podziwia to, że jestem silny!> Lightning ledwo stał. Ale szedł. Krok po kroku. Dawn nie szło jej wcale lepiej od Lightninga, jednak też się trzymała. Kiedy Ann Maria doszła do pary, podcięła Mike. Chłopak stracił równowagę, przewrócił się, jednak nie on ucierpiał najbardziej. Najmocniej upadek odbił się na Zoey, która uderzyła głową o nawierzchnię, po czym straciła przytomność. Mike z rozbitym kolanem pomyślał, że przez to pewnie wrócą w podsumowaniach do „To musiało zaboleć”. Po czym przytulił dziewczynę. Mike: Zoey…? Zoey? Zoey?! Powiedz coś kochanie! <'Ann Maria': Chyba… troszeczkę… odrobinkę… przesadziłam. Tak teoretycznie… Lepiej będzie uciekać.> Ann Maria szybko podbiegła do Bricka rozpoczynając z nim rozmowę tak, że patrząc na nich miało się wrażenie, że gawędzą od godziny. Ułamki sekund dla Mike będące godzinami mijały. Tuląc nie ruszającą się choć na szczęście żywą Zoey. <'Mike': Jak ja mogłem być takim kretynem i ją upuścić? Ale chwilę… Ktoś mnie podciął… Tak na pewno, teraz dobrze pamiętam!> Chłopak rozejrzał się dookoła. W pobliżu byli tylko Lightning z Dawn. <'Mike': Dawn nie podejrzewam za nic. Przecież ona by czegos takiego nie zrobiła, a już na pewno nie Zoey. Przecież to przyjaciółki! Ale co do Lightninga… W końcu ja go w ogóle nie znam, a słyszałem, że knuje z Dakota. Dakota to zło wcielone. Zjadłaby własna matkę, gdyby to jej pomogło wygrać! A jego sojusznicy nie mogą być dużo lepsi! Tak. Scott i są dużo dalej. Chyba tylko oni by to mogli jeszcze zrobić. No i Ann Maria, ale ona coś rozmawia z Brickiem. Pewnie go podrywa. Szuka pocieszenia. <śmiech> Cóż, ale to znaczy, że nie chowa urazy i nie miałaby po co się mścić. A to oznacza, że sprawa zamknięta. Czyli to wszystko Lightning! Do rannej przyjechała kareta. Wstrząsy jednak urosły. Ann Maria i Brick byli już prawie na mecie kiedy zaskoczyło ich tsunami. Ann Maria, wykorzystała ostatnią sekundę, w której wypchnęła Bricka na przód a sama schowała się za budynkiem. Mimo wszystko sama zmokła, a Brick wypadł z platformy. Scott okazał się wcale nie takim beznadziejnym graczem. Wymyślił, że jeżeli nie może iść to zawsze może się… turlać. Położył się więc na ziemi i toczył znacznie szybciej od reszty w stronę mety. Zaczynał doganiać Ann Maria , która panikowała z powodu zmoczonych ubrań. Wracajac do sprawy Zoey i Mike Chris: To co robisz? Mike: Nie wiem, Amigo… Chris: Wiem, że chcesz jechać z nią, ale popatrz. Jeżeli zostaniesz, będziesz mógł dokopać temu kto ją wykopał! Pokażesz, że jesteś mężczyzną i Zoey, jak już dojdzie do siebie będzie w niebo wzięta! I skoczy nam oglądalność… Mike: Wiem, że chcesz jak najlepiej, Chr… <'Chris': Ja chcę jak najlepiej?! Co za tępy naiwniak! Buahahahaha!!!> Mike: …ale Zoey nie jest taka. Ona raczej nie lubi przemocy i chyba woli, żebym był przy niej… No i odjechali, a Chris się wkurzył, że mu koncepcja wszechświata wzięła w łeb. Kiedy Ann Maria zobaczyła Scotta przy mecie ruszyła naprzód. Odezwał się w niej instynkt, jej instynkt. Rzuciła się na niego i zaczęła go tłuc. Brick wykorzystał sytuację i na czworakach przeszedł linie mety. Był zwycięzcą. Gdy Ann Maria to zobaczyła, zapomniała o nowym zmartwieniu i poleciała do Bricka uściskując go i gratulując. Ten jednak nie chciał jej gratulacji. Scott przeszedł metę zaraz za nią. Potem była Dawn z Lightningiem, potem Dakota z fioletowym sińcem na posladkach.. Na placu przed domkami, przed drugim zadaniem, takie słyszy się rozmowy: Brick (z założonymi z tylu rekami krąży raz w jedna, raz w druga stronę): A wiec, bylem Ci potrzebny tylko dla głosów, nie traktujesz mnie poważnie?! Ann Maria (nie zbyt była tym zainteresowana, właśnie zmieniła ubranie): Czy mógłbyś podać mi mój lakier do włosów? Strasznie oklapły.. Brick: Nie! Słuchaj mnie uważnie! Nie traktujesz mnie poważnie, prawda? Ann Maria: Nie plącz tylko.. To tylko gra, a ja zrobię wszystko, żeby wygrać. Brick: Czyli potrzebowałaś mnie tylko do glosowania? Ann Maria: Tak. Brick: Wiec teraz będziesz chciała się mnie pozbyć? Ann Maria: Jesteś już zbędny, wiec odpadniesz zaraz po Zoey.. Brick: Wiec to Ty…. Rozmowę przerwał im Chris Chris: Czas na wasze zadanie! Kto się cieszy?! Gromadka: … Dawn: A tak właściwie to ktoś się zainteresował, gdzie się podziali Zoey i Mike? Dakota: Ja myślę, że odpowiedź jest prosta. Wymieniają czułości gdzieś w pobliżu. Chris: Dawn, punkt za pytanie… A tak! Zadanie. Nii tylko mamy tu trzęsienie, ale i chorobę. Szerzy się cholera jak już ktoś tam mówił. Zoey i Mike, ponieważ odpadli ostatnim razem będą udawali zarażonych, a waszym zadaniem jest im pomóc przy użyciu wszystkiego co jest pod ręką. Ponieważ to Brick wygrał sam wybierze sobie drużyną. Drugą będzie pozostała część zawodników. Brick, kogo bierzesz? Brick: Lightning i … Dawn! <'Brick': Lightning jest twardy, Dawn na pewno zna się na medycynie..> Chris: Spoko, jesteście pierwszą drużyną, a Mike to wasz pacjent. Dakota, Scott i Ann Maria zajmą się Zoey. START! Jak chcecie to są książki o tej chorobie. _______________________________________________ Druzyna 1 Dawn: Em… To co robimy? Brick: Uważasz, że ja to wiem? Lightning: Skorzystajmy z ksiazki medycznej i Poczytajmy! chwycił pierwszy gruby tom leżący stosie. Otworzył i zaczął czytać na głos. Lightning: Uwalniana przez bakterie enterotoksyna katalizuje wiązanie ADP-rybozy do podjednostki α białka G. W efekcie zmodyfikowana podjednostka α traci aktywność GTP-azy i nie może oddysocjować od cyklazy adenylowej, której jest aktywatorem. W efekcie stałego pobudzenia następuje nadmierna synteza cyklicznego AMP. Rozpoczyna to okres magazynowania chlorków w rozworze światła jelit i zatrzymanie wchłaniania potasu. Zwiększone stężenie elektrolitów w świetle jelita powoduje stały wypływ wody z komórek nabłonka jelit (enterocytów)… Brick: No to tego… Nie bardzo rozumiem… Lightning: No to moze.. Zapytamy sie Chrisa? Reszta druzyny 1: … Druzyna 2 Dakota: Mój Boże! Jaka ona jest blada! Nic dziwnego, że źle się czuje, zaraz zrobię jej makijaż i naloze nieco pudru z nowej kolekcji! Odrazu będzie lepiej! Ann Maria : Nie chcę być nie miła, ale… Ten pomysł jest tak głupi, że bardziej nie może? Dakota: Wybaczam Ci. Gdybym miała takie okropne buty, też bym się wściekała. Scott: Obydwoje jesteście dziwni i obydwoje macie rację. A teraz idźcie się ciąć, albo weźmy sie na poważnie do roboty.. Chce mieć to juz za soba. ' <'Ann Maria': Za buty dałam 400$! Są z najnowszej kolekcji! Sprowadzone z Francji na specjalne zamówienie! Co ona może wiedzieć? To hit sezonu! Nie żeby mnie obchodziło to co powiedziała… <'Scott': Nie ma wyjścia! Brakuje mi Jo... I tego, jak mi przycinała. Domyślam się, ze to jest sprawka Dakoty.. Żałuje, ze nie zareagowałem, i nie pomogłem Jo.. Musze skupić sie na wygrywaniu zadań, to może mnie uratować!> ''Druzyna 1 Dawn: Może jest coś jeszcze bardziej przydatnego, co powinniśmy wiedzieć? Lightning: Statystyki? Brick: Nie. Lightning: Zapobieganie? Dawn: Na to za późno. Mike już jest chory… Lightning: Leczenie? Dawn: Strzał w 10! Brick: Wiem co mu pomoze, trzeba go porazić prądem! Dawn: To mu nie zrobi krzywdy? Brick: A tam! Mi to zawsze pomaga w chorobach! Grupowy facepalm. Dawn: Co z tym leczeniem? Lightning: Już czytam. Zasadnicze znaczenie ma leczenie objawowe polegające na wyrównywaniu zaburzeń gospodarki wodno-elektrolitowej…. Dlaczego nie mamy tłumacza? Dawn: Czytaj dalej. Lightning: O teraz coś mam! Światowa Organizacja Zdrowia zaleca w tym przypadku przygotowanie roztworu: NaCl - 3,5g, cytrynian sodowy - 2,9g, chlorek potasowy - 1,5 g i glukoza - 20,0 g. Wszystko rozpuszczamy w 1 litrze wody. Jest to tak zwany WHOORS (WHO oral rehydration solution). Dostępne są też gotowe opakowania substancji suchej do rozpuszczenia lub gotowe roztwory. Dawn: Dalej nie rozumiem…? Brick: NaCl to sól. Luzik. Ale skąd my weźmiemy te inne substancje?! Lightning: cytrynian sodowy to przecież czekolada w mleczku, a chlorek potasowy to czekolada w tabliczkach.. Chyba.. Kolejny teamowy facepalm. Dawn: To będzie długie wyzwanie… Druzyna 2 podzieliła się zadaniami. Stwierdzili, że każdy zrobi to co jego zdaniem pomoże Zoey. A więc Dakota zabrała się do szycia kultowej szpitalnej piżamki, dodatkowo chciała przygotować kawę. Niestety, spóźniła się, i kawa się przypaliła.. Ann Maria i Scott zaczęli przetrząsać dostępne leki. Scott: Czy cała paczka kodeiny na pewno dobrze jej zrobi…? Ann Maria: Oczywiście! W takich przypadkach trzeba zwiększać dawki! ' : Giń ty torbo! Niech Ci padnie wątroba i nerki!> ': Ja się nie znam. Ale jak to nie pomoże to… przecież mogę mieć z nią sojusz.> (Druzyna 1) Znaleźli to. Nie pytajcie gdzie, ani jak. Po prostu było opakowane w śliczne pudełko. Z dokładna miarką, a jak się dawało za dużo to leciał biber. Dali to Mike’owi. Dali mu tez jakieś leki co znaleźli i było gites, puki ten się nie ożywił. Rzucił na Lightninga. No i wywiązała się bójka. Oni się bili, Dawn darła się by przestali, Brick ich dopingowal… (Druzyna 2) Zoey była całkowicie zaćpana. Popadła w letarg, zarzygała podłogę i była w gorszym stanie niż wcześniej…. Mike: Jak mogłeś jej to zrobić, Scott?! Scott: Jak mogłaś jej to zrobić, Ann Maria?! Chris: CISZAA!!!!! Nieważne co się stało. Teraz będziemy oceniać. (Druzyna 1): Przyrządziliście roztwór zgodnie z podręcznikiem i zajęliście się chorym. Atak szału nie ma nic do cholery…. Więc Mike się nie spisał. Nieźle. Druzyna 2: Oczom Chrisa ukazała się nawalona dziewczyna z krzywym, robionym na szybko makijażem w piżamce z życzeniami powrotu do zdrowia. Chris: Jest gorzej niż było! Co wyście jej zrobili? Ann Maria: No… Scott: Jej wina! Chris: Okej. Zoey, za wzorową postawę i ciężkie przejścia tego dnia dostaje… myśleliście, że nietykalność? Skąd! Chipsy! 1 drużyna wygrywa i z niej będziecie rywalizować o nietykalność. Wykorzystamy to, że Lightning oberwał. Zadanie dla dwóch pozostałych osób to udzielić mu pierwszej pomocy. Mike: A ja? Chris: Ty się ciesz, że Cię nie wywaliłem za brak współpracy. Dawn skupiła się na opatrzeniu rozwalonego nosa, a Brick smarował poszkodowanego pasta do butow po brzuchu. Potem Dawn osłoniła inne skaleczenia , a Brick robił w nich białe kropki Chris: Okej… Brick, źle. Brick: CO?! Chris: Wygrywa Dawn, ale nie martw sie Brick. Ty rowniez otrzymujesz nietykalnosc Lightning: Gra… tu… Lu…ję… Dawn: Wygrałam? Zapraszam wszystkich na medytacje wieczorem!!! Przed eliminacjami: Ann Maria: Chłopaki, zwołałam Was tutaj, bo słyszałam ze Mike, Zoey i Dawn chcą zagłosować na Lightninga. Lightning: Na mnie? A niby dlaczego? Przyjaźnie się z Dawn, tak samo z Zoey nie miałem nigdy problemów.. Ann Maria: A Dawn przyjaźni się z Zoey, która jest dziewczyna Mike.. Ale nie na długo.. Tutaj raczej spodziewałabym się kobiecej solidarności. Scott: Wiec, co proponujesz? Ann Maria: Wyeliminować Zoey! Lightning: Ale ona jest sympatyczna, i mila.. Ann Maria: .. I właśnie dla tego jest dla Nas zagrożeniem! Knuje za Naszymi plecami. : Szczerze, to miałem wątpliwości co do tego, czy Ann Maria ma racje. Jednak sojusz z nią jest dla mnie korzystny.. Mam nadzieje Jo, ze nie zabijesz mnie za to..> '''Ann Maria: To co, glosujemy na Zoey? Pogadam jeszcze z Dakota.. Lightning i Scott: Ok.. Ann Maria: Witaj Dakota. Obydwie dobrze wiemy, ze to my jesteśmy na tej wyspie najlepsze.. Reszta jest naiwna i nie dorasta nam do piet! Powinniśmy współpracować, dla Naszego dobra. Pozostali tylko czekają na okazje, aby Nas wyeliminować. Dakota: Masz racje. Zajmijmy się eliminacja silniejszych, takich jak… Ann Maria: Nie, to ja tu ustalam zasady. Dakota: Phi, niech Ci będzie. Mike: Ale… Zoey: Nie. Mike: Nie rozumiesz? Zoey: Próbuję, ale nie rozumiem. Mike: Ale to on!!! Zoey: Nie masz na to żadnych dowodów. Mike: No ale… Zoey: Już powiedziałam, że w to nie wierzę. Brick: Zoey ma racje, Mike. W pierwszym zadaniu z platforma, ten cały upadek to sprawka… Ann Maria. Sam to widziałem, a na końcu ona mnie wykiwała… Jej nie można ufać, nie myśli o grze fair-play. Ona chce tylko pieniędzy.. Zoey: Niech ja się tylko z nią policzę… Mike: Nie, Zoey. Nie warto. Trzeba się jej pozbyć, jeśli nie, na pewno pozbędzie się jednego z Nas.. A jeżeli wykażemy w stosunku do niej agresje, na pewno wykorzysta to przeciwko Nam Dawn: Macie racje. Od Ann Maria wyczuwam negatywna energie.. Zoey i Mike: Wiec… Trzeba pogadać z Dakota. Mike: Witam Dakota. Nie uważasz, ze mamy piękny wieczór? Dakota: Możliwe… A teraz gadaj o co chodzi bo muszę wziasc prysznic! Mike: Będę się streszczał.. Trzeba pozbyć się tej wrednej jędzy Ann Maria. Czas zakończyć jej intrygi.. Dakota: Zobaczę, co da się zrobić. Mike: Dzieki! ' No proszę… Teraz będą się bili o mój głos.. Wiec.. Ann Maria lub Zoey..> '''Chris': No to… Oddaliście już Swoje glosy. Zostało Was tylko 8, ale pianek zostało tylko 7… Zobaczmy, jak przebiegały glosy… : Glosuje na Ann Maria… Uważam, ze to najwyższy czas, aby zakończyć jej intrygi! Czas na zemstę> (Ann Maria = 1 glos) ': Oczywiście, ze Zoey.. Jest zbyt silna, i jest jedyna przeszkoda do Mike…> (Zoey = 1 glos) ': Swój głos oddaje na Zoey.. Co mi tam. Sojusz z Ann Maria jest bardzo owocny..> (Zoey = 2 glosy) ': Ann Maria na pewno doprowadzi mnie do finału, glosuje na Zoey.> (Zoey = 3 glosy) ': Nie jestem Twoja zabawka… Zegnaj Ann Maria> (Ann Maria = 2 glosy) ' Dakota.. Niestety, ale wyczuwam od Ciebie negatywna czakrę> (Dakota = 1 głos) ': Wredna jędzo.. Opuść ta wyspę, Ann Maria!> (Ann Maria = 3 glosy) ''' (Ann Maria = 4 glosy) '''Chris: No, to wszystko jasne. Ann Maria, wracaj do Swojego świata ! Ann Maria: Ale to nie możliwe!! Chwila... Brick... To Twoja sprawka!! Brick (wypycha Ann Maria na lodź przegranych): To będzie dla Ciebie idealna nauczka, ze ludzie to nie Twoje zabawki. Mam nadzieje, ze więcej się nie zobaczymy! Ann Maria: Grrrrrr!! Jeszcze mnie popamiętasz!! Podobał Ci się odcinek? Tak, nie mogę doczekać się następnego Przeciętny Nie, nie podobał mi eis. Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Wawanakwy!